Linear lights usually comprise a straight or bent housing that extends longitudinally and in which at least illuminants are integrated. Likewise, also the electrical connection can be arranged on the inside of the housing, but can also be connected to the illuminant from the outside. Here, a fluorescent tube or a series of light diodes and/or a plurality of illuminants and their operating elements can be used as an illuminant.
In particular when light diodes are used it is necessary to provide an additional optical system that disperses the created light in order to achieve an even illumination. Here, also the radiation characteristic can be controlled systematically by means of the optical system.
During mounting of a respective linear light, a housing section is usually at first screwed to the wall or ceiling and subsequently a carrier profile, on which the illuminants are installed, is fastened on said housing section. Finally, the optical system is installed on the housing section or on the carrier profile.
In particular in cases where mounting occurs in an outdoor area and where the impermeability of the housing is of considerable importance, appropriate mounting is time-consuming and comes with many loopholes with regard to ensuring impermeability. Likewise, it is necessary to remove the light completely in case of failure of said light in order to check and/or to replace the individual elements.
A modular LED light, comprising a housing that absorbs a light module and a control with a cladding, is known from the EP 2 650 607 A1. Here, the housing has a two-part form with an upper chamber in which the cables are arranged and a lower chamber in which the control and the light module are integrated. The individual elements are displaced in relation to one another in a longitudinal direction in order to be arranged within the housing in this way, wherein locking elements are provided in the area of the illuminant in order to fasten the housing and a section of the control transversally to the axial direction.